coleccion de historia cortas
by PattoG
Summary: 1.- Boda Frustrada 2.- No 3.- No queria /// capitulo 4 listo tomate unos minutos, leelas y comenta!
1. boda frustrada

Boda frustrada

-

-

By: Patzy-Chan

-

-

La iglesia de konoha estaba a reventar, flores blancas adornando el camino al altar, de un lado los amigos del novio, sonrientes y felices esperaban el deseado enlace matrimonial, del otro lado rostros serios y muecas de enfado esperando algo que evitara que su amiga cometiera semejante error.

El novio de pie frente al altar, alto, delgado, grandes ojos _redondos_ y cabello negro cortado en forma _de cazo_, un elegante traje negro, corbata y fajilla _verdes_… una gran sonrisa en su cara que amenazaba partirla en dos. _El novio rock lee_ esperaba ansioso a su amada, se sentía el ser mas feliz y afortunado del mundo pues la mas bella de las chicas pronto seria _su mujer._

La novia en una habitación de la iglesia se veía en el espejo, su vestido blanco, su rostro delicadamente maquillado resaltando la belleza de _esos ojos verdes_… su pelo _rosado_ peinado con esmero le daban un aire de novia perfecta… y valla que seria la novia perfecta si no fuera por la mirada de _dolor_ en sus ojos y esa mueca de _agonía_ en su rostro.

_Si tan solo __el__ estuviera aquí_… pensaba con angustia… esta boda era una locura, y si fuera por ella jamás se llevaría acabo, pero su padre ignorando sus deseos había concedido la mano de su hija a rock lee.

Su padre necesitaba dinero y rock lee un ninja muy prometedor parecía tenerlo de sobra, al ver la oportunidad de dinero fácil ella fue _vendida_ como si de un objeto se tratara.

Su mejor amiga con un rostro aun mas funesto que el suyo la fue a buscar… era hora de caminar al altar, forzó una sonrisa para tranquilizar a ino y salio dispuesta _a casarse_.

No era la mejor decisión pero ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Decirle a su padre que no se casaría por que _amaba_a un chico que la había abandonado y no sabia siquiera si volvería?

Definitivamente a menos que un milagro ocurriera su destino era ser la esposa de rock lee, resignada y con una falsa sonrisa en el rostro y una mirada de agonía caminaba lentamente del brazo de su padre, la marcha nupcial como fondo le recordaba cuando deseaba ese momento… _pero con un novio diferente…_

Cuando solo dos pasos la separaban del altar sintió _algo_ que atoro su vestido al suelo… volvió la vista y vio la cara de _sorpresa _de los invitados y un cunai clavado al suelo, eso le impedía moverse, busco con la mirada a quien lanzo el arma contra su vestido… y lo encontró, recargado en la puerta estaba _sasuke_, mas alto, su cabello negro y desordenado con extraños reflejos azulados, sus ojos negros cargados de odio… y en sus manos un pequeño sobre blanco que se parecía mucho a una de las invitaciones… ¡era una de las invitaciones a su boda con lee!. _Sasuke uchiha_, indudablemente era el, ¿pero que hacia allí? ¿Por qué tenia una invitación en sus manos?

Sasuke avanzo por el pasillo, sus negros orbes se tornaron escarlatas, amigos del novio intentaron detenerlo, pero solo mirarlo a los ojos los hacia retroceder aterrorizados, entonces poso sus ojos en la joven vestida de novia, rock lee se interpuso entre los dos intentando alejar al joven uchiha de sakura, los ojos escarlatas de sasuke miraron un segundo a sakura para después tornarse negros otra vez, fijo la mirada en los ojos verdes de la pelirosa.

Extendió su mano hacia ella quien pareció dudar en tomarla o no, vio a sus padres su madre la miraba expectante su padre estaba rojo de ira pero se mantenía alejado pues su miedo al sharingan era latente, vio entonces a su sensei que la miraba comprensivo y a naruto, ino, hinata y tenten quienes sonreían con indulgencia, lentamente extendió su mano hasta tomar la de el quien en un rápido movimiento tomo el kunai del suelo y la jalo hasta tomarla en sus brazos… una ráfaga de viento soplo obligándolos a apartar la mirada… cuando fijaron su vista al altar solo encontraron a lee llorando mientras abrazaba el velo que sakura dejo caer al desaparecer con sasuke.

Bastante lejos de la iglesia de konoha, exactamente en el territorio uchiha, sakura y sasuke aparecieron en la casa principal, sakura lo miro un segundo para luego abrazarlo aferrándose a el mientras lloraba, el la abrazo delicadamente mientras con su otra mano secaba sus lagrimas.

"_sasuke-kun… gracias… gracias…"_ no sabia que decir aun le parecía irreal que sasuke hubiera evitado su boda, sasuke por su parte estaba aliviado, llego a tiempo para impedir que ese rarito le robara a _su mujer_… por que ella _siempre fue su mujer y jamás dejara de serlo… _

"_¿Por qué sasuke-kun?_" preguntaba mas tranquila la pelirosa sin soltarlo aun el la miro a los ojos y deposito un suave beso en sus labios… fue lento y lleno de sentimientos cuando se separaron la miro a los ojos nuevamente y respondió simplemente _"por que eres mía…"_

Su sueño siempre fue usar un vestido de novia pero en ese momento al sentir los labios de sasuke sobre los suyos demandando un beso profundo lo único que podía pensar era en sacarse ese estorboso vestido de una ves por todas… sasuke le desabrocho el vestido tirando de el hacia abajo como si pudiera leer su mente en esos momentos.

Estaba seguro que la próxima vez que le quitara un vestido de novia a sakura seria en su noche de bodas pero ahora no le molestaría nada darle un adelanto de la luna de miel…

* * *

Terminado 30 de mayo de 2008

* * *

si ese dia lo termine pero no me decidia si publicarlo o no, hoy dije "¿por que no?" y aqui esta ojala les guste y espero sus comentarios con ancias locas xD

si quieren que publique algo mas tengo una seria de mini historias, son muy muy muy cortas pero lindas espero su respuesta ¿ok?

por ahora me despido

cuidence mucho

y

gracias por leer

atte: patzy-chan


	2. No

* * *

No

-

By: Patzy-Chan

-

- -

No te alejes, deja que tus ojos me miren y que esa infinita luz que se esconde tras ellos ilumine mi camino frió y oscuro.

No intentes huir, deja que tu mirada choque con la mía, déjame ver el dolor oculto en tu alma y curarlo con la calidez de la mía.

No te alejes, deja que me acerque a ti, no temas que aun que se que soy una mala persona, un traidor, un asesino, a ti jamás te lastimaría.

No intentes huir, deja que tus manos acaricien mis mejillas, no tengas miedo de lastimarme por que se que no lo aras, nunca podrías hacerme daño.

No te alejes, deja que mis brazos rodeen tu cuerpo, déjame sentir el calor de tu cuerpo junto al mío.

No intentes huir, deja que mis brazos rodeen tu cuello como los tuyos mi cintura, déjame sentir tu extraña calidez.

No te alejes, déjame perderme en esos maravillosos ojos verdes y sentir que puedo volver a ser feliz… que puedo volver a vivir.

No intentes huir, déjame ver tus ojos negros y hacerte sentir que puedes ser feliz… que podemos volver a vivir…

No te alejes sakura, déjame estar a tu lado aunque no lo merezca, déjame intentar amarte, déjame ser feliz a tu lado

No intentes huir sasuke-kun, déjame estar contigo, déjame amarte, déjame hacerte feliz, déjame darte esa familia, ese hogar y esa calidez que tanto necesita tu alma dolorida, déjame ser yo sasuke-kun quien te ame, quien te cuide y en quien puedas confiar.

No te alejes sakura déjame besarte… déjame probar el sabor de tus labios… no, no te alejes nunca mas de mi…

No intentes huir sasuke-kun… no te dejare huir, no dejare que apartes tus labios, no permitiré que dejes de besarme no te soltare… no te dejare escapar nunca mas de la felicidad…

* * *

Terminado 24 de noviembre de 2008 1:13 a.m.

* * *

Hola esta es la segunda historia como ven por las fechas no van por orden cronologico ni nada por el estilo, de echo la fecha no sirve de nada  
pero igual siempre la pongo al terminar de escribir algo, no se locuras mias

bueno a las chicas que me dejaron un comentario en el anterior se los agradeci por mp menos a Sakura-Stolzes Herz pero lo are aqui

Sakura-Stolzes Herz: gracias por tu comentario me animo un monton! ojala continues leyendo y comentando!

de una vez subire el tercero por que por una semana mas o menos tendre muchos examenes y nada de tiempo asi que paciencia hasta el proximo lunes subire mas!

atte:

patzy-chan


	3. No queria

No quería

-

By: patzy-chan

-

Deseaba tanto que volviera, soñé con su regreso noches enteras, imagine mas de mil veces lo que le diría, lo que aria y si el me correspondería o me rechazaría.

Desde hace ya varios años que solo vivo para esperar el día que el regrese a mi, mi vida entera se transformo en un punto muerto, yo misma e estado suspendida en mi propia realidad, mi mundo de mentiras y fantasía.

Soñé contigo y con la vida que compartiríamos juntos, con la bella familia que formaríamos y el tiempo que seriamos felices… juntos y enamorados

Yo de verdad quería con todo mi corazón y mi alma que sasuke, mi sasuke-kun volviera… pero por dios que no imagine nunca que volviera así… yo no quería que volviera muerto…

Terminado 23 de octubre de 2008

Lo se muy corto y le falta narrativa pero de todas maneras a mi me gusto mucho como quedo, me parece muy triste el echo de esperar por el un largo tiempo y que al verlo de nuevo el este muerto

no se sentia ganas de escribir algo triste, pero no tenia el animo de hacer algo largo y para cuando me di cuenta esto fue el resultado

esta fue la tercera entrega de esta serie de "minihistorias" como las bautice en un momento de locura xD

si quieren mas ya saben de que depende...

apachurren el botonsito y sere inmensamente feliz!!

atte:

Patzy-chan


	4. El ganador es

**bueno aqui el 4 capitulo como ya notaron son independientes cada capitulo una historia diferente, espero les guste este aun que creo que ya antes lo publique por aqui con una cuenta de la que perdi la contraseña asi que no es robo es mia!! lo juro!!**

**

* * *

**

Ya hacia unos meses sasuke uchiha había regresado a konoha, y a pesar de que aun había gente que lo señalaba como un traidor la mayoría lo aceptaban luego de que terminara matando al traidor de orochimaru y de que salvara de morir a sakura…

Durante una batalla en los bosques cercanos a konoha sasuke y su equipo hebi ayudaron a vencer a unos ninjas traidores de la aldea de la roca… se podría decir que llegaron en el momento indicado pues a pesar de que eran cinco ninjas de los mejores de la hoja los de la roca los superaban en numero… naruto estaba mal herido y aun así continuaba luchando arduamente… hinata tenia heridas serias… rock lee estaba a punto de llegar a su limite… y kakashi luchaba contra cuatro enemigos a la vez… y la joven pelirosa utilizaba el poco chacra que le quedaba para curar las heridas de hinata… y en un momento dado un ninja ataco a sakura… todo sucedió rápidamente el ninja corriendo hacia ella cunai en mano, naruto gritándole que tuviera cuidado rock lee intentando salvarla y repentinamente el sonido de una catana cortando el aire… el ninja de la roca muerto en el suelo y sasuke de pie frente a sakura…kakashi aprovecho la distracción y acabo con algunos ninjas y después de un rápido movimiento de sasuke y naruto los enemigos restantes caían mal heridos al suelo…

-sasuke-kun… - la pelirosa estaba tan agotada que de no ser por que sasuke la sostuvo habria caido al suelo

-ocúpense de los heridos…- la voz autoritaria de sasuke fue rápidamente obedecida por hebi…

Dias después la hokage le dijo a sasuke que le regresaria los terrenos del barrio uchiha… y que era bienvenido en konoha junto a sus compañeros del equipo hebi.

Y si antes de marcharse era popular con las mujeres ahora tenía más fans que antes ahora era mas alto, conservaba el cabello despeinado y rebelde de un tono azabache y unos ojos de un negro tan intenso que asemejaban la oscuridad de la noche, su cuerpo delgado y atlético provocaba que las chicas lo miraran y los hombres lo envidiaran.

Pero no solo el cambio naruto el jovencito hiperactivo y tonto que todos conocian tambien cambio mucho… si bien continuaba teniendo una energía desbordante y un carisma sin igual ahora era mas fuerte y seguro de si mismo… y mas convencido que nunca de que llegaria a ser hokage… sus ojos azules ahora arrancaban a mas de una chica un suspiro… y además su forma de ser tan abierta y divertida lo habian convertido en todo un galán…

En cuanto a la pelirosa ahora era una joven muy bonita y la segunda mejor kunohichi medico solo por debajo de tsunade, conservaba el cabello corto y físicamente se había desarrollado bien, no tenia proporciones exageradas como tsunade pero aun así muchos hombres estaban enamorados de ella…incluso tiene un club de fans… del cual rock lee es el presidente, y claro tiene muchas enemigas por ser la una de las pocas mujeres que tienen el privilegio de que sasuke uchiha les dirija la palabra…

Una tarde después de que sakura y sasuke terminaban su ya acostumbrado entrenamiento vespertino rock lee se acerco a sasuke y le grito tan fuerte como sus pulmones le permitían…

-¡uchiha, te reto por el amor de la bella flor de cerezo!

-hmp – fue la respuesta del pelinegro ante el reto de rock lee

-claro… si no tienes miedo…- grave error… si hay algo que sasuke no soporta es que lo llamen cobarde… ahora rock lee esta en graves problemas…

-prepárate…- sasuke estaba mas que dispuesto a hacer que lee pagara cara su osadía

-chicos es una locura…- sakura intentaba inútilmente detener la pelea… pues sabia que rock lee podría salir muy lastimado…- por favor dejen eso

-no, mi bella flor lo siento pero esto lo ago por tener tu amor… -rock lee señalo a sasuke y continuo…- pero si gano nunca te acercaras a ella de nuevo…

-y si gano yo… - la voz de sasuke se escucho segura y una mueca se formo en sus labios

-entonces nunca mas volveré a intentar que mi bella flor de cerezo me ame…- rock lee estaba muy seguro de poder ganar… ya tenia meses entrenando solo para ese momento y ahora no fallaría… o eso pensaba el

Y sin que nadie pudiera evitarlo rock lee ataco a sasuke con su huracán de la hoja… pero de un rápido movimiento sasuke se coloco atrás de el y de un golpe lo lanzo por el aire estrellándolo contra un árbol… rock lee sangraba y le costaba trabajo moverse… y sasuke solo lo miraba tranquilamente mientras el cejudo se despojaba de sus pesas y tomaba su cunai atacándolo a gran velocidad, el moreno intentaba esquivar los ataques pero la velocidad y fuerza con que eran dirigidos le dificultaban la tarea… mas de diez veces el arma de lee logro rasgar la blanca piel del uchiha… sakura solo miraba preocupada por sasuke… entonces lee al ver la sangre de sasuke recorrer en gruesas gotas su piel empapando su ropa pensó que era una victoria segura pero pronto aprendería a no subestimar a un uchiha pues en su emoción y adrenalina lee no se percato de que sasuke no había utilizado su sharingan y en un parpadeo sus ojos negros como el cielo nocturno se tornaron escarlatas… y en un rápido movimiento ahora era sasuke quien acorralaba a un sorprendido rock lee contra un árbol golpeándolo hasta dejarlo a punto de perder la conciencia, se detuvo y lo observo atentamente y con un toque de molestia en su voz le dijo

lo siento rock lee… pero acabas de perder…

-uchiha… espera…-rock lee intentaba en vano levantarse del suelo y continuar luchando

-lee ya basta…- esta vez la pelirosa intervenía antes de que lee cometiera una locura mas

-pero mi bella flor de cerezo… aun puedo luchar…- un hilo de sangre salía por los labios del joven discípulo de gay

-rock lee lo siento pero… tengo que reclamar mi premio…- sasuke tomo la mano de sakura y la arrastro en dirección a su casa…

-espera no… mi hermosa flor de cerezo… no te vayas aun no e perdido… - los gritos de rock lee se podían escuchar varios metros a la redonda

-espera sasuke-kun… - la pelirosa protestaba pero sasuke no la soltaba – yo nunca acepte ser el premio de nada

- lo siento por ti sakura pero… ahora eres mía

-yo no soy de nadie…- intento darle un golpe pero el moreno lo evito ágilmente… después la acerco mas a si y la abrazo acercando su rostro hasta hacer que su aliento acariciara sus labios

-¿estas segura?...- entonces la acerco aun mas logrando que sus mejillas se sonrojaran y su respiración se entrecortara

-sasuke-kun…- el débil sonido de su voz fue rápidamente acallado por un beso… tierno… lento… pero que a cada segundo y con ayuda de la joven ojiverde se tornaba mas apasionado y demandante… cuando se separaron la voz ronca de sasuke se escucho…

-eres mía sakura… y de nadie mas…

-esta bien… - la risa de la chica apareció de repente llenado el silencio – después de todo… tu ganaste… - se besaron nuevamente… con calma… demostrándose sin palabras cuanto sentimiento querían comunicarse…

Fin…

* * *

me despido por ahora cuidence y comenten mañana subo uno mas y con suerte el domingo tambien


End file.
